


The Fox and the Rabbit

by CanidSerpent



Series: CanidSerpent's Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had thought yourself safe from the Devil.</p><p>But the Devil never forgets his pets, especially his favorite one. And on one lonely night, he comes to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> A crack at a Master/Reader ficlet, set during "The End of Time" with past references to "Last of the Time Lords". Some spoilers if you haven't seen the episodes, but nothing critical.

_“Did you miss me, my little one? Did you miss your Master?”_

The words reverberated through your head as you sat, trembling and awash in the fearful sweat that ran down your skin; your body solidly pressed against the door of the crowded and dark closet you had decided to lock yourself in. You tried to keep your scared breaths quiet as you heard him stalk through your abode, like the hungry fox poking his muzzle in the frightened rabbit's warren.

And yet, through all the panic and fear your mind was continuously undulating through: only one thought was constant.

_He should not be here._

Really, he shouldn't. He should be _dead_. You remembered him, everything that happened with him, and you certainly remember him getting shot by his wife and his childish refusal to regenerate.

You had thought him gone. You had thought yourself free from his grasp, free to do as you pleased for the rest of your life.

But of course, whenever was it that simple?

He had returned tonight, amidst the ugly rain and the bitter chill of the night. You didn't know how, but he had. And it seemed he had remembered you too, for your quaint little home was his first stop once he found himself among the world of the living again.

_“Come to me, my pet. Come to your Master.”_

Biting your lip to restrain a terrified whimper, you tried to focus on the rain that relentlessly struck the windows of your home, trying to forget that he was back again – all set to devour you once more.

It was inevitable he was going to find you, there were only so many places to look, and you were far too scared of being caught by his wicked gaze to even attempt to make a dash for the door. But, if you could stall him, even if it was for only a matter of minutes, you would gladly take it.

Just as you would try to forget that your nightmare was due to occur again, only this time, there was no one to save you.


End file.
